


You cant start a fire without a spark

by STsuki



Series: Wonderful days of a beautiful boy [1]
Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Dick Grayson is Nightwing, Jason Todd is Robin, Lapdance, M/M, Teenagers
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 13:07:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10877412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STsuki/pseuds/STsuki
Summary: No puedes iniciar un incendio sin una chispa.





	You cant start a fire without a spark

 

La tranquila calma se vio interrumpida de manera abrupta cuando la motocicleta acelero con toda potencia a la Mansión Wayne.

Un haz de color azul brillante y una polvareda es lo que dejo en su estela, antes de ingresar por las amplias puertas de metal.

Su moto quedo en la entrada y el conductor se retiró el casco bajando con elegancia de la maquina. Se aparto el cabello del rostro y evito la puerta principal. Después de todo el tipo grande no estaba, solo había ido a visitar a Alfred y a Jason, aun si no estaba del todo seguro como se sentía respecto a este ultimo todavía.

Ingreso por la puerta de la cocina y dejo su casco en la barra, tomo una manzana y una nota brillante en la nevera llamo su atención.

Era de Alfred había ido al mercado orgánico e iba regresar a las dos, el mensaje era para Jason había un desayuno listo para calentar en el microondas para cuando despertara.

La coloco de nuevo en su sitio y entonces se dio cuenta que era lo que había provocado un cosquilleo inusual en su nuca. La mansión siempre estaba en silencio, pero en ese instante había música, ruidosa y estruendosa, bailable y venia de las habitaciones.

Dick sonrió, no sabía que Jason era un chico rock clásico, pero en realidad no sabía mucho sobre él.

El jugo dulzón de la manzana se deslizó refrescante por su garganta y decidió ir y jugarle una broma, después ambos podrían desayunar y esperar juntos a Alfred.

Era curiosa la forma que todo el mundo esperaba que Jason fuera de repente su hermano, era la intención de Bruce, de Alfred e incluso Kory lo había mencionado casi como un comentario obvio.

Solo que todos parecían olvidar que aunque había tenido una infancia más o menos normal hasta lo de sus padres, al final del día, él había sido un hijo único, consentido, mimado y a su manera sobre protegido, con Bruce había sido lo mismo incluso después de Robin, todavía era solo él.

Por lo que sabía Jason lo era también y aunque sus vidas habían sido muy diferentes hasta Bruce, seguro que también se sentía como un hijo único ahora. No creía que tuviera el interés de un hermano mayor que casi no pasaba por ahí y que cuando lo hacía como Nightwing era solo para antagonizar a Batman.

Doblo por el pasillo y entonces se detuvo abruptamente. Sabía que Jason había estado entrenando mucho, estudiando el doble y ¡Jesucristo y los clavos de su cruz!

Nadie le había dicho que era así de precioso. Ahora se sentía terrible de haberlo estado ignorando todo ese tiempo cuando podía haber, uh...

Miro hacia ambos lados y luego volvió su mirada hacia la próxima estrella de rock de Gotham sacudiendo el trasero frente a una escultura de bronce con unos diminutos pantalones.

El coro sonó de improviso y Dick jadeo, porque moverse así debía ser ilegal, no. Solo no...

Jason volteo a mirarlo por sobre uno de sus hombros y sonrió como el puto gato de chesire. Dick debía lucir desastroso. Con la boca abierta, los ojos como platos y el calor subiendo lentamente de su cuello a sus mejillas.

Jason no se detuvo, en realidad sus movimientos parecieron adquirir una cadencia extraña, seguro había sido golpeado por un hechizo o algo en su última misión con los Titanes, porque primero había estado en el pasillo de pie como un idiota viendo bailar a su supuesto nuevo hermano y después estaba sentado en la cama de Jason, haciendo un lío con sus pulcras mantas, porque al parecer su hermanito además de precioso, era complaciente, dulce y además leía mentes. Había tenido su parte justa de bailes sexys, el mismo había hecho algunos cuantos, pero eso era un _lapdance_ en toda regla, ya sentía que el aire le faltaba y había empezado a jadear como si estuviera en una maratón. Jason estaba tan o más fascinado por él como para detenerse ahora. Apenas y lo tocaba pero tenerlo encima con su precioso aspecto aturdido, rozándolo y aplastándose sobre sus muslos lo hacía retorcerse desesperado. El pantaloncito de pijama era ligero y transparente o quizás eso le parecía a Dick, al retorcer las mantas de nuevo.

Jason tenía una bonita sonrisa, pero sus ojos, esos que lo miraban asombrados, mientras subía y bajaba y rozaba todo sobre el regazo de Dick eran maravillosos.

Y lo miraban con admiración, dulzura y pura idolatría. Dick no sabía qué hacer con algo así por lo que en realidad hizo lo que haría con cualquier chica que lo mirase de ese modo, que no fue otra cosa que comérselo a besos.

Y entonces se encontró a Jason reaccionando como un adolescente normal por primera vez.

La música sonó y sonó y sonó, las caderas de Jason nunca dejaron de hacer círculos sobre su regazo y sus bocas encontraron muy entretenido, buscarse, encontrarse, perseguirse y morderse como si tuvieran todo el tiempo del mundo.

Dick puso una mano en la cintura de Jason y la otra se aferro a las mantas. Dado la neblina en su cerebro eso era lo máximo que podía gestionar en lugar de saltarle encima y hacerle cosas sucias, sucias e inapropiadas.

Y entonces Jason se aparto, le sonrió travieso y se mordió el labio inferior. Coloco una mano sobre su hombro y reanudo el baile que se había quedado a medias. Dick abrió un poco las piernas y Jason salto, rozo y se balanceo como un experto sobre los sitios correctos. Dick presiono más fuerte la mano sobre su cadera, sabiendo que iba a dejar una marca amoratada y duradera sobre su piel joven y luego todo se acabo, como si un rayo le hubiese caído encima.

Jason se desplomo en su contra y se frotó un par de veces contra su abdomen antes de ahogar sus quejidos contra el algodón de su camiseta.

Su piel estaba ardiendo, la respiración jadeante de Jason contra ella era un contraste que le dio escalofríos y cuando se miraron de repente todo se sintió como si la Tierra hubiera girado de forma equivocada. Dick coloco un dedo sobre sus labios y luego los frotó con dulzura, sonrió travieso y engreído y depósito un beso sobre su frente antes de dejarlo ir por completo.

—Alfred dejo el desayuno listo, podemos comerlo juntos, si quieres, después de ducharte.

—Uh... Sí, claro. ¿Tú podrías…?

—Oh, sí, sí, nos vemos abajo _Little wing._

Jason se congelo y Dick recapituló maldiciéndose en silencio ya dispuesto a disculparse cuando otra de esas sonrisas, que de ahora en adelante volvería sus piernas gelatina, se dirigió en todo su esplendor hacia él.

—Bueno, nos vemos en un rato _Dickie bird._

 

_Mierda._

**Author's Note:**

> Hola!! primero que nada feliz día de las madres, esta es la única fecha de esas comerciales que realmente me importan ^^ Así que de nuevo felicidades!!
> 
> Yo realmente amo a Jason y más cuando es robin, irónicamente todos esos números de detective cómics no están disponibles así que unf, necesito llenar ese vació en mi vida con fanfics. Por cierto ya casi llego a los mil kudos!! los comentarios también se agradecen mucho!!
> 
> Haré una dinámica en facebook para regalar algunos drabbles una vez que llegue a los mil, pueden seguirme dando me gusta en mi página de facebook [Sara Manen](https://www.facebook.com/Sara-Manen-410079072717513/)  
> Si gustan apoyarme pueden dejarme una [ comisión!](http://saramanen.tumblr.com/post/159998400888/comisiones/) O regalarme un reblog en [ Tumblr!](http://saramanen.tumblr.com/post/160536006793/you-cant-start-a-fire-without-a-spark-stsuki)


End file.
